In an additive three-dimensional fabrication system, a physical object can be realized from a digital model by depositing successive layers of a build material that accumulate to provide the desired form. The increasing availability and decreasing cost of such three-dimensional fabrication systems has created opportunities for in-home rapid prototyping and other personal manufacturing. In this context, there remains a need for improved interfaces that provide greater flexibility and convenience to users.